Janji
by summer-chan
Summary: Karena 2 janji yang dibuat semasa SMP, inilah yang terjadi pada hidup Seijuurou.


Karena 2 janji yang dibuat semasa SMP, inilah yang terjadi pada hidup Seijuurou.

.

.

 **JANJI**

 **Akashi Seijuurou | fem! Kise Ryouta**

 **Romance | Humor**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Warning : OOC**

 **.**

 **.**

Akashi Seijuurou terdiam di ambang pintu kamarnya. Celana santai warna coklat selutut serta kaos oblong biru dongker dengan tulisan 'Aku Cinta Tokyo' menjadi _outfit of the day_ -nya hari itu. Dengan handuk bertengger ganteng di kepala, kedua tangannya sibuk mengeringkan rambut yang masih basah karena habis keramas. Atensi Seijuurou terfokus pada satu objek di dalam kamarnya, istrinya yang sedang berusaha bangun dari posisi tidur.

Istri dari Seijuurou sendiri bernama Akashi Ryouta. Seorang wanita cantik yang selalu ceria dengan rambut kuning panjang sepunggung, manik madu, tubuh langsing sebelum hamil. Iya, Akashi Ryouta kini tengah hamil, memasuki bulan ke delapan. Ngomong-ngomong, Seijuurou dengan Ryouta itu di jodohkan.

Mau tahu ceritanya?

.

.

Jadi begini, Dulu semasa SMP sang Akashi muda pernah membuat dua janji dengan kawan-kawan tim basketnya. Yang pertama :

' _Besok kalo kita nikah usia 25 tahun gimana? Ntar nikahnya harus saling ngundang lo. Oh ya jangan lupa, nikahnya berurutan dari yang paling tua ke yang muda.'_ Yah begitulah usulan si _Ace_ SMP Teikou, Aomine Daiki yang kemudian ditulis dalam kertas folio milik Midorima disertai tanda tangan ke empatnya (Seijuurou, Daiki, Shintarou, dan Atsushi).

Dimulai dari yang paling tua ke yang muda, jadi urutannya Midorima Shintarou, Aomine Daiki, kemudian Murasakibara Atsushi, dan terakhir pastinya tokoh utama kita tercinta, Akashi Seijuurou.

Begitu usia Seijuurou sudah menginjak 25 tahun sahabat-sahabat sejatinya itu mulai menepati janji pertama mereka. Mengabaikan Seijuurou yang protes karena belum menemukan tambatan hati. Cih, sahabat sejati dari mana coba?

Sampai pada pesta pernikahan Atsushi dengan Himuro Tatsuya, Seijuurou masih saja _single_. Padahal menurut peraturan lisan, jarak antara pernikahan yang satu dengan yang lain harus 2 bulan. Tidak kurang, tidak lebih. Akhirnya, demi memenuhi janji semasa SMP, pemuda bermarga Akashi itu memutuskan untuk menyampaikan keluh kesahnya pada Mama Reo. Berharap dapat solusi. Mama Reo yang mendengar curhatan putra semata wayangnya tersenyum cerah bahagia (pasalnya putranya tidak pernah membahas masalah gadis meski dipancing-pancing). Beliau mengatakan, 'Tenanglah Sei-chan, semuanya akan beres!' sambil mengepalkan tangan dengan semangat 45, membuat Seijuurou resah sendiri.

Keesokan paginya Seijuurou pergi, memulai dinasnya di negeri Matador sana. Sementara Mama Reo memulai petualangannya menyisir kota Tokyo demi mencari jodoh untuk putra tercinta. Singkat cerita, dua puluh tujuh hari telah berlalu, dan Mama Reo masih saja belum menemukan gadis yang sempurna.

Asik melamun di taman membuat Mama Reo mengabaikan sekitar. Termasuk teriakan bocah SD yang menggelegar. 'Awaaaas!'. DUAG!

Dan bola tenis dengan kecepatan tinggi pun menghantam kepala Mama Reo. Membuat sang nyonya Akashi pingsan seketika.

.

.

Begitu membuka matanya, hal pertama yang dilihat Mama Reo adalah langit-langit ruangan yang asing. Mengedarkan pandangan beberapa kali membuat wanita yang kini menginjak kepala lima itu sadar, bahwa dirinya tengah berada di kamar seorang gadis. Habisnya, mana ada anak lelaki yang mau atribut-atribut di kamarnya serba Tweety. (padahal dulu Seijuurou kamarnya serba Pucca. Ini ulah Mama Reo kok, Seijuurou pasrah saja waktu itu.)

Mama Reo pun segera men- _scan_ kamar itu sekali lagi. Berharap menemukan foto yang dapat memberi petunjuk mengenai sang pemilik kamar. Belum selesai dengan kegiatannya, pintu kamar terbuka, menampakkan seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut kuning, manik madu yang dibingkai bulu mata super lentik, dengan postur tubuh yang 'wow'.

Mama Reo dan si gadis saling bertatap muka. Kemudian gadis itu tersenyum maniiiis sekali. Membuat Mama Reo kejatuhan bunga-bunga imajiner. Gadis itu melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar, membawa nampan berisi semangkuk bubur, segelas teh hangat, dan obat sakit kepala.

.

.

Gadis itu bernama Kise Ryouta. Anak dari pasangan Kise Kouji dengan Kise Yukio. Usia 22 tahun, lulus dari Todai tahun lalu dan kini tengah membantu usaha restoran milik keluarganya.

Berbincang sebentar dengan gadis itu membuat Mama Reo jatuh hati. Kise Ryouta sesuai dengan standartnya, berpendidikan, sederhana, tidak matre, dan cerah ceria. Dalam hati Mama Reo tengah membayangkan Ryouta dengan Sei-chan berdiri di altar dengan pakaian serba putih dan berlatarkan bunga-bunga. Sampai ucapan maaf Ryouta membuyarkan lamunan Mama Reo.

" _Hontōni mōshiwakearimasen_."

"Huh?"

"Um... Akashi-san terkena lemparan bola tenis adikku."

"Ah... begitu rupanya." Sebenarnya Mama Reo tidak mempermasalahkan lemparan bola itu. Beliau hanya perpikir apa Ryouta mau langsung diminta jadi menantu? Bahkan meski calon suaminya adalah direktur muda Akashi corp. Mama Reo yakin, orang macam Ryouta ini orang yang... 'percaya akan cinta'. Jadi sesempurna apapun lelakinya, gadis ini pasti tidak mau jika di jodohkan.

"Mitsuhiro baru saja mengenal tenis. Jadi dia berlatih terus belakangan." Cerita Ryouta mengenai adiknya. "Tapi kecelakaan seperti tadi sering terjadi. Cuma yang paling parah dengan Akashi-san ini."

Dan CLING~ ide cemerlang nan cerdik (lebih tepatnya licik) muncul di kepala Mama Reo.

"Astaga jam berapa ini?" tanya Mama Reo tiba-tiba dengan panik.

"Eh, ini jam 4 sore."

"APA?!"

"Um... ada apa Akashi-san?"

"Berapa lama aku pingsan Kise-chan?"

"Sekitar 40 menit."

"Astaga..." Mama Reo geleng-geleng, menambah dramatis suasana.

"Akashi-san ada janji?" tanya Ryouta ragu-ragu.

"Tentu saja! Ada _client_ penting dari Jerman yang tidak sabaran." Dan Mama Reo memulai aktingnya, dengan pura-pura membuka handphone dan menari-narikan jarinya di layar sentuh.

Sentuh _icon contact_ , cari sebuah nama, _dial_.

"..."

"..."

"Halo?"

"Chihiro bagaimana dengan janji kita dengan Herr. Adalwolf?!"

"...Apa?"

"Astaga sudah kuduga, dia memang tidak sabaran. Bagaimana ini?"

"Aku tidak-"

"Aku pingsan karena bola tenis. Dan kau tahu? Sekarang kita kehilangan kesempatan emas. Kita rugi Chihiro, astagaaaaa."

"Tunggu-"

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, sampai jumpa."

Dan sambunganpun diputus.

Mama Reo yang tadinya dalam posisi duduk langsung tiduran, dengan tangan kanan memijit keningnya perlahan. Membuat Ryouta yang ada di ruangan yang sama merasa tak enak hati.

"Uh, Akashi-san? Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

"Aku tidak yakin setelah apa yang terjadi kata maaf saja cukup. Aku ingin bicara dengan kedua orang tuamu Kise-chan." Ucap Mama Reo dengan wajah garang.

.

.

Empat orang berkumpul di ruang keluarga Kise. Mama Reo (dengan akting yang sempurna) menjelaskan berbagai kerugian (palsu) yang harus ditanggung perusahaan keluarganya. Beliau menuntut keluarga Kise untuk membayar sejumlah uang yang bisa membuat keluarga itu jantungan. Ayah Kouji sudah mulai pucat, begitu pula dengan Bunda Yukio dan Ryouta. Setelah mengamati perubahan warna wajah dari ketiga orang dihadapannya Mama Reo menyeringai dalam hati. Pasti setelah ini salah satu dari mereka akan bertanya...

"Apa tidak ada cara lain, Akashi-san?" tuh kan.

"Hmm, mungkin ada. Biar ku pikirkan dulu."

Beberapa menit berlalu. Ketiga Kise disana harap-harap cemas.

"Oh!" dan seruan dari Mama Reo membuat suasana makin mencekam bagi keluarga Kise.

"Cara lainkan? Aku ingin Kise Ryouta jadi menantuku."

Dan kalimat di atas sukses membuat Bunda Yukio murka. Yang benar saja, beliau tidak ingin menukar masa depan anak perempuannya dengan masa depan bisnisnya. Ayah Kouji sebenarnya juga tidak terima, tapi masih bisa menahan emosi. Sementara Ryouta...dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

Tiba-tiba sebuah Limo hitam muncul di depan rumah keluarga Kise. Menginterupsi perdebatan sengit yang terjadi disana. Dan seorang pria paruh baya yang terlihat berwibawa dan tampan keluar dari mobil itu. Dialah Papa Chihiro, ayah dari Seijuurou, suami dari Mama Reo.

.

.

Papa Chihiro yang awalnya cuma ingin mengecek keadaan Mama Reo pun kini akhirnya terseret pada keributan yang dibuat istri tercinta. Jangan tanya dia tahu lokasi pasti Mama Reo dari mana. Semua ponsel milik keluarga Akashi terpasang pelacak di dalamnya.

Sebagai seorang yang cukup jenius, mendengar perdebatan antara istrinya dan istri pria di hadapannya membuat Papa Chihiro tahu apa yang terjadi. Diam-diam Papa Chihiro memperhatikan keluarga di depannya, mencoba menilai. Selang beberapa menit, pria bersurai kelabu itu tersenyum samar.

Dan sebagai orang yang cinta damai, Papa Chihiro memutuskan mengambil alih posisi Mama Reo. Berkecimpung di dunia bisnis lebih dari 25 tahun membuat Papa Chihiro ahli dalam negosiasi. Pada akhirnya, keluarga Kise menyetujui pilihan kedua yang tadi diberikan Mama Reo. Terima kasih pada Papa Chihiro.

Hitam di atas putih plus tempelan materai 6.000.

.

.

Mama Reo menghubungi Seijuurou di hari yang sama. Mengatakan bahwa beliau sudah mendapatkan calon yang sempurna untuk Seijuurou.

"Namanya siapa?"

"Kise Ryouta~" dan Seijuurou sukses menyemburkan air mineral yang tengah diteguknya.

Seijuurou kira Mama Reo sudah gila karena menjodohkannya dengan seseorang bernama Ryouta, habisnya namanya menyerupai anak laki-laki.

"Itu perempuan tulenkan? Bukan _trans gender_?"

.

.

Selang lima hari Mama Reo datang lagi ke kediaman Kise. Membawa undangan dengan desain mewah nan elegan yang Akashi sekali. Beliau mengabarkan bahwa semuanya sudah beres dari undangan sampai pesta pernikahan itu sendiri. yang kurang cuma satu : _wedding dres_ - _s_ nya. Akhirnya menaiki limo putih favorit mama Reo, Ryouta pun diajak untuk _fitting dress._

Dalam perjalanan Mama Reo dengan Ryouta mengobrol santai. Masalah ekonomi, kenakalan remaja, bahkan sampai topik sejarah yang membahas _Phitecanthropus erectus_ -pun muncul. Meski nyaman dengan Mama Reo, Ryouta sendiri masih sungkan dengan masalah perjodohan ini. Apalagi dia tidak mengetahui seperti apa wajah calon suaminya nanti. Melupakan fakta bahwa dirinya bisa saja bertanya pada Google atau _searching engine_ lainnya.

Jadi dengan ragu-ragu Ryouta pun mengangkat topik ini. "Akashi-san."

" panggilnya apa?" tanya Mama Reo sambil menggerakkan jari telunjuknya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Eh, um... Mama?"

"Yup. Ada apa Ryou-chan?"

"Seijuurou-kun itu seperti apa ya?"

Kikikan geli Mama Reo pun terdengar, dan dengan antusias beliau berujar. "Sei-chan itu sangat menggemaskan dan tampan." selanjutnya Mama Reo bercerita panjang lebar mengenai Sei-chan-nya. Oh ya perlu dicatat, beliau tidak menunjukkan foto Seijuurou. Katanya biar Ryou-chan kaget dan terpesona saat melihat Sei-chan secara langsung.

.

.

Satu minggu sudah berlalu semenjak _fitting dress_. Menurut cerita Mama Reo di Line kemarin sore, Seijuurou pulang hari ini. Yang artinya besok Ryouta akan ada acara kencan bersama calon suaminya.

.

.

Hari yang ditunggu pun tiba. Dari pagi Ryouta bingung sendiri memilih _dress_ yang tepat. Kalau menurut Mama Reo, Seijuurou itu suka dengan wanita yang elegan. Sementara Ryouta sendiri lebih suka tampil _fresh and natural_. Bunda Yukio yang melihat putrinya bingung pun mengusulkan. "Tampil apa adanya saja. Jadi dirimu sendiri." Dan akhirnya pilihan Ryouta jatuh pada _floral dress_ tanpa lengan selutut.

Mama Reo memberi tahu bahwa Seijuurou akan datang sekitar jam sepuluh pagi. Maka sejak jam sembilan pun Ryouta sudah mengenakan _dress_ pilihannya. Bedak tipis, _lipgloss_ _peach_ , serta sapuan eye liner menjadi riasan make upnya pagi itu.

Dari kamarnya, gadis yang kurang dari sebulan akan berganti marga menjadi Akashi itu dapat mendengar deru mesin mobil, membuat jantung gadis itu dag dig dug tak beraturan. Deru mobil berhenti, selang beberapa detik terdengar suara ketukan di pintu. Dan Ryouta bisa mendengar suara khas langkah kaki Bunda Yukio yang hendak membuka pintu. Setelah pintu di buka, Bunda Yukio mempersilahkan sang tamu masuk sembari memanggil Ayah Kouji. Dan percakapan pun berlangsung antara ketiganya. Samar-samar Ryouta sempat mendengar nama Akashi Seijuurou disebutkan di awal percakapan.

Lima belas menit berlalu. Bunda Yukio dengan senyum bahagia masuk ke kamar Ryouta. "Dia pemuda yang baik. Ayo temui dia, Ryou."

" _Doki doki suru_ ~"

.

.

Menurut diskripsi Mama Reo, Ryouta ini orang yang memiliki senyum yang seindah pelangi dengan kepribadian yang secerah mentari. Selain itu, beliau bilang Ryouta juga orang yang menyenangkan. Dan dari berbagai cerita antusias Mama Reo, Seijuurou menyimpulkan bahwa Kise Ryouta pasti berisik. Seijuurou sempat ingin protes, dia kan suka gadis yang elegan. Tapi Papa Chihiro justru mendukung pilihan Mama Reo. Alasannya : "Biar hidupmu tidak kelabu.". Ck, sekarang di antara ayah dan anak ini yang cocok dikata kelabu siapa coba?

Berbincang dengan Ayah Kouji ternyata cukup menyenangkan. Beliau orang yang hangat dan pecinta basket, sama seperti Seijuurou sendiri. Tak lama suara dua langkah kaki muncul. Dan itulah saat pertamakali Seijuurou bertemu dengan Kise Ryouta.

Seijuurou pikir Himuro (sekarang Murasakibara) Tatsuya adalah wanita tercantik yang pernah ia temui selama hidupnya (selain Mama tercinta). Namun nampaknya kini gelar yang didapat Himuro Tatsuya harus diberikan pada orang lain. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kise Ryouta.

Gadis itu tersenyum gugup. Kemudian dia membungkuk 45° sembari memperkenalkan dirinya, yang diikuti oleh perkenalan Seijuurou juga. Setelahnya mereka terdiam dengan canggung sampai-sampai mengundang kikikan Bunda Yukio. Akhirnya Seijuurou mengambil inisiatif untuk mengajak Ryouta pergi, memulai kencan mereka.

.

.

Setelah mengucap salam pada keluarga Kise, Seijuurou menggiring Ryouta ke BMW kebanggaannya. Dibesarkan oleh Papa Chihiro yang gemar membaca Shoujo manga semasa SMA membuat Seijuurou menjadi seorang _gentle man_. Iya, sikapnya persis seperti tokoh-tokoh pria dari _Shoujo Manga_ tersebut. Membukakakan pintu, mempersilahkan masuk, dan menutup pintu untuk Ryouta. Membuat gadis itu merona.

Mereka tidak banyak bicara di kencan itu, hanya perkenalan formal, nama, tanggal lahir, asal, pekerjaan, latar belakang pendidikan, prestasi, kegiatan di luar kampus. Intinya justru terdengar seperti interview kerja.

.

.

Baik Seijuurou maupun Ryouta tidak benar-benar ingat bagaimana hari pernikahan mereka. Semuanya berlangsung secara cepat. Eh... kalau ada yang Ryouta ingat yaaa... tamu... entah berapa ribu orang yang diundang oleh keluarga Akashi. Yang jelas hari itu Ryouta sangat lelah karena harus menyapa semua tamu undangan yang datang.

Hari itu Ryota benar-benar capek tersenyum.

Belum lagi harus menyapa para sahabat Seijuurou yang kelakuannya abstrak semua.

"Oit! Pak Bos, tiba-tiba nyebar undangan ajaa. Mana nggak pernah cerita-cerita pula kalo dah punya calon."

"Yah cinta nggak kemana. Begitu ketemu langsung ada getaran-getaran hebat gitu. Langsung pinang aja lah yaa."

Ryouta cuma bisa tertawa saat itu. Seijuurou kalau sudah bertemu sohib-sohibnya langsung berubah 180°.

.

.

"Mau bulan madu ke mana?", tanya Mama Reo selesai acara resepsi.

"Kamu mau ke mana?", kali ini Seijuurou yang bertanya ke Ryouta.

"Terserah deh."

"Jangan terserah dong."

"... Okinawa?"

"Okinawa? Oke-"

"JANGAN! Mama nggak setuju."

"Ma, yang mau bulan madu siapa sih sebenernya?", kali ini Papa Chihiro yang nyaut.

"Di Roma aja ya?", usulan Mama Reo. "Okee, Mama yang siapin semuanya! Nanti tau-tau kalian tinggal berangkat aja."

Baik Papa Chihiro maupun Seijuurou sama-sama melemparkan senyum-minta-maaf ke Ryouta.

.

.

Setidaknya janji pertama Akashi muda untuk menikah di usianya yang ke 25 tahun telah terpenuhi... Lalu... Apa janji kedunya?

.

.

TBC

.

.

 **AN :**

 **Haloo semuanyaa.**

 **Fandom ini makin sepi aja setelah animenya selesai. Saya kangen zaman-zaman jayanya kurobasu dulu nih.**

 **Nulis Kise dengan suffix –ssu itu susah ya. Jadi... Sumimasen di sini Ryouta ngga pake ciri khasnya satu itu.**

 **Niatnya pengen bikin humor. Tapi jadinya malah cerita aneh ini, hahaha, maafkan saya.**

 _ **Cerita ini... tidak mungkin terjadi dalam kehidupan nyata. Habisnya mana ada orang mau menikah cuma gegara janji gaje macam di atas. Namanya juga fan fiction.**_

 **Btw, waktu Mama Reo nelpon Papa Chihiro itu Ryouta Cuma denger suaranya Reo doang, dia denger suara Chihiro samar-samar.**

 **Ah... satu lagi, anggap saja di jepang ada materai 6000.**

 **Oh ya, makasih yang udah mau baca.**

 **Kritik dan saran di terima.**


End file.
